“Sleekness” is a desired feature in wearable devices. For example, and for some people, thin wristwatches are more fashionable than thicker wristwatches. In another trend, wearable devices are supporting more and more features. A “smart” watch may include a messaging interface, an appointment calendar, and other features in addition to providing the current date and time.
Reconciling these two trends can be difficult: Devices tend to get thicker to support more features, but that makes them appear less “sleek.” Alternately, a sleek profile may not contain enough volume to support the new features that users are beginning to expect.